<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Well by XMRomalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250958">Sleep Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia'>XMRomalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aragaki Shinjiro Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Persona 3, Post-Persona 3 The Answer, Post-Persona 4 Arena Ultimax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Акихико приходит навестить могилу Шинджиро.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragaki Shinjiro &amp; Sanada Akihiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шинджиро всегда был занозой в заднице в самом чудном значении этого слова. Акихико с легкостью вспоминал его в года приюта - колючего, угрюмого, почти рычащего «не трогай меня» на любые попытки не то, что дружбы - даже мало-мальского взаимодействия... И Акихико почти было смешно. Ведь он-то знал, какая по-своему нежная натура хранилась за этими словами и этими стенами, что Шинджи возводил вокруг себя.</p><p>- Ты был хорошим парнем, Шинджи, - усмехался Акихико, ощущая прохладный ветер в волосах, - пускай и вечно пытался доказать обратное. </p><p>За такие мысли Шинджиро определенно ему зубы бы пересчитал, но Аки это не волновало. Он знал того лучше других, в конце-концов. Он  помнил, как Арагаки хмурился вечно, как ругал и отчитывал - а потом обрабатывал каждую рану, которую Санада умудрялся заработать в потасовках. Смотрел хмуро, цокал языком, будто специально задевая ранки как можно чаще, но помогал. Брал обещание больше не лезть на рожон - и только глаза закатывал, когда Акихико вновь приходил к нему, избитый и израненный. Точно батька нерадивому сыну, ей-богу. </p><p>- У нас был шанс все изменить, знаешь. Но я настаивал на том, чтобы все осталось, как было. Ты бы не захотел другого исхода в любом случае, хм? </p><p>Акихико с уставшей усмешкой вспоминал, как Шинджиро присоединился к ним в SEES - как надевал маску угрюмого-злого-ненавистного ублюдка, стараясь всех отвадить от себя. Как притворялся черствым и замкнутым... а потом втихоря подкармливал Коромару - да так, что щенок начал запыхаться на своих пробежках. И не отходил порой от их лидера, когда тот умудрялся схлопотать простуду после Тартара. Причитал, мол, упрямец проклятый - и гонял Айгис, как неприкаянную. То одеял принести, то теплого чая, то градусник. </p><p>«Плевать мне на всех, отстань, отвали» говорил он вслух, но Аки с грустной улыбкой думал, что только пока Шинджи был с ними, плита в их общежитии использовалась по назначению, да простит Фуука хуление её готовки. </p><p>Он был ворчливым, был грубым, порой невыносимым. Но он был ему братом. </p><p>И улыбаясь, глядя на могилу Шинджиро, Акихико с легкостью опускался, кладя алебарду на место, куда любой иной мог бы сложить цветы. Нет, цветы - слишком нежно для Шинджи. Он сам был алебардой - высокий, острый, и смертельно опасный для своих врагов. </p><p>- Спи спокойно, - говорил Аки больше сам себе, усмехаясь. Спи с миром, ведь Кен начал жить как нормальный подросток, Коромару доживает свои лучшие годы. Да и я нашел работу, что мне по душе.</p><p>Все так, как должно быть. </p><p>- И передай ему «привет» за меня, хм?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>